


H is for Humiliation

by orphan_account



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Other, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing about this whole situation was that it wasn't even remotely erotic. Being spanked in front of a class full of barely comprehending animals? Not exactly Wirt's idea of arousing. Yet here he was bent over a desk, legs spread slightly apart, trying to will away the awkward boner he could feel forming against his boxers. This was not going to end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> instead of going to the box langtree spanks okay role with it lmAO

The worst thing about this whole situation was that it wasn't even remotely erotic. Being spanked in front of a class full of barely comprehending animals? Not exactly Wirt's idea of arousing. Yet here he was bent over a desk, legs spread slightly apart, trying to will away the awkward boner he could feel forming against his boxers. This was not going to end well. 

At least he was facing away from the class, Beatrice couldn't make fun of him if he wasn't looking at her right? All of this had been a stubborn way of proving a point to her, one that he wasn't sure he believed in as strongly anymore. His heart was racing, he couldn't actually go through with this.

"Ms. Langtree I- Ah!" The bite of the meter stick against his backside cut off his protest with a shocked yelp. He had at least expected a little warning beforehand. Wirt gripped the desk a little tighter than before, feeling the pain bloom up his back and down his thighs. Ms. Langtree might have looked like a lonely, feeble woman, but she had a hell of an arm on her. It was now abundantly clear to him that the situation in his pants would not be going away any time soon. 

Somewhere far away he could hear the heart broken teacher speaking in her high, sad voice. He suspected that she might be lecturing him, making an example out of his troublesome ways to the rest of the class. He doubted they even knew what was happening, probably staring at him with their big dumb eyes trying to understand. This thought sent a jolt down his spine. Oh God, Wirt was fucked up. Did he really enjoy the thought of getting spanked in front of an audience? Arousal pooled low in the bottom of his stomach. Yes, yes he did. 

The second time around was just as harsh as the first. Wirt didn't cry out, save for a small exhale of breath. He was trying very hard to make it seem like this wasn't affecting him. If Beatrice found out, or if Greg walked in and saw him in this position, he would never be able to live it down. But Why did the possibility of being caught make him harder than before? Jesus, he knew he was kind of weird, but this was on a whole new level. 

The meter stick was thin, and apparently impossible to aim in one place. Each and every time it made contact with Wirt's body, it stung a different patch of skin. Whether that was intentional or not, he didn't know. It felt amazing. Not one part of his ass was left untouched. Even the very tops of his thighs, where bottom turned into leg, were not spared. His legs were shaking, for the most part he had been able to keep himself upright, but he didn't know how much longer that would last. The classroom was eerily quiet, except for his labored breathing. He could feel the blood in his cheeks and in his cock, making him dizzy with their intensity. 

Ms. Langtree saw he was losing his form and roughly spread his legs back apart, pushing him forward slightly as if to emphasize her frustration with him. The momentum of the push had him reeling forward into the desk, the head of his cock pressing into the hard wood in front of him. He couldn't control the whimper that came out of him, it felt too good. The stinging pain of the spankings combined with the pressure on his neglected cock had him seeing stars. 

Apparently his noise was taken as one of protest. The hits started coming faster- harder- than before. Goodness, this woman had a temper. He hated how much this excited him. Wirt could feel himself leaking, a growing patch of wetness over his cock where there wasn't one before. Each swat had him swaying into the desk, pressing his length against it. The familiar tightness began to coil inside his abdomen, it wouldn't be long now. Oblivious, Ms. Langtree rambled on to the class about the unworthiness of men, their inability to control their urges. The irony, Wirt thought, struggling to not soak through the entire front of his pants. 

It had to be nearing the end, Wirt had lost count at 30. His ass felt raw and sore, but the pain was the best part. Wirt was right on the edge, only imagining how flushed and out of it he must look right now. A well aimed chain of swats placed right over his hole, and Wirt was coming hard. He bit his lip to keep in the embarrassing, desperate noises that were threatening to break free. Spilling inside his pants there was no where for his release to go. The feeling of it sliding hot, and sticky down his over sensitive cock had him squirting a final time. Two swats later and Ms. Langtree was finished. 

"I hope you've learned your lesson young man. You may return to your seat."

Wirt nodded dazed, but made his way toward the back. When he took his seat, pain shot up and down his lower half. What the hell was wrong with him? Beatrice landed on his desk, confusion evident on her face. 

"You okay Wirt?" She didn't sound like she was mocking him- yet. 

All he could do was move his head up and down. She shrugged in her weird blue bird way, and hopped off to the side, but before she flew back to the rafters, she landed on his shoulder. 

"You might want to change your pants," she whispered, snickering before flying to the top of the schoolhouse once more. Wirt's eyes widened. 

_Oh no _.__

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have been the only one thinking about this ok
> 
> all feedback is welcome!!
> 
>  
> 
> [discuss wirts booty here](http://squid-ebooks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
